Snake on a Train
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: When a cobra monster stops a train they're on to settle a score with a former Super Sentai Warrior, his wife will need to defeat the monster to save her husband. Luckily, Kotoha is on the train too. Not a full team-up. Rated K for the use of h***.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have your underwear and socks packed?" asked Genta jokingly.

"Yes. Thank you." Kotoha said, making a face for his joke. She appreciated it.

The Shinkenger and their mentor Hikoma were at the train station, the others seeing Kotoha off so she can visit her sister Mitsuba for Mitsuba's birthday. Before Kotoha boarded, she bowed to Takeru.

"Thank you lord, for letting me go visit Mitsuba." Kotoha said.

"Thank me by telling me you have your Origami and your Shodo Phone with you." Takeru said.

Kotoha dug into her bag and quickly produced the Saru (Monkey) Origami and her Shodo phone. Takeru nodded his approval while the others roll her eyes.

"Yeah, have to be ready to fight a stray cat or damp bamboo." Chiaki said mockingly. The others snickered, even Ryunosuke… and Takeru, although no one noticed.

"You never know what can happen and have to stay vigilant." Takeru said, composing himself. It was directed more to the others, since Kotoha tried to keep a straight face and took Takeru's advice seriously.

"I'll keep them close, I promise." Kotoha said, placing her items back in her bag. "Goodbye." With that, Kotoha boarded the train.

Looking for her seat, Kotoha bumped into a young woman holding a young child's hand while putting some bags in the overhead compartment.

"I'm sorry." Kotoha said, bowing her head quickly.

"No, it's my fault. I was taking the whole aisle." the woman said, also bowing. The young boy, no more than two, also bowed to imitate his mother. He then stepped towards Kotoha.

"I'm Isamu. I'm named after my mama's papa." Isamu said, without hesitation.

"How nice. I'm Kotoha." Kotoha said, smiling, shaking the hand of her new friend. "I'm going to see my sister. Where are you going?"

"To see my mama's grandma. She's a 120 years old." Isamu said without irony, completely honest and sincere, unaware his mother could barely contain her laughter. The woman picked up Isamu as Kotoha bit her lip to avoid laughing and embarrassing Isamu.

"Uncle Kai shouldn't have said that. Don't tell grandma that." the woman told Isamu. Isamu enthusiastically nodded. He then turned back to Kotoha.

"Have you met a Shinkenger?" Isamu asked enthusiastically.

"Why, no, I haven't." Kotoha said, barely stopping herself from henshining right then and there to make his day.

"Oh. I was hoping to meet one, especially Shinken Pink or Shinken Yellow. I'm gonna marry them." Isamu said this with such complete innocence and seriousness that the woman and Kotoha couldn't stop their giggles, confusing Isamu and a man that just came up, obviously Isamu's father.

"Urara, the train's about to start." the man told the woman. He politely acknowledged Kotoha and took his seat. Urara allowed Kotoha to pass.

"Can I sit with Kotoha, mama?" Isamu asked, pleading.

"After your nap and lunch, if it's okay with Kotoha." Urara said.

"It's fine." Kotoha said, offering her hand in friendship. "I'm Kotoha Hanaori."

"Urara Ozu, and this is my husband Hikaru." Urara said, shaking Kotoha's hand.

About an hour into her trip, as the train was passing through woods, Kotoha woke from the nap she was taking. She turned back to look at where Urara and her family were sitting. She can see Isamu in Urara's arms, asleep but squirming. Seeing Isamu was probably going to wake up soon, Kotoha decided to eat the sushi Genta packed before Isamu came, in case he wanted some but wasn't allowed. Unbeknownst to either Kotoha or the Ozu family, Urara's bag, stashed under her seat, squirmed around until a lamp came out. The lamp was Hikaru's Magi Lamp and popping his head out was Smoky, the cat genie of the Magi Lamp. Smoky looked around, smelling the air.

"Ah, sushi." Smoky whispered silently. He floated his lamp, without anyone knowing, along the floor and under the seats until he got to under the seat next to Kotoha. She had a piece of sushi in her chopsticks and was about to take a bite. Her eyes were closed, so Smoky took the opportunity to snatch the sushi from Kotoha's chopsticks. Kotoha didn't notice until she bit down on nothing. Surprised, Kotoha set her tray of sushi on the empty seat next to her to look for what she thought was a dropped piece of sushi. As she looked away, Smoky ate the rest of it. He finished and hid himself just as Kotoha turned back around to see her empty tray. Shocked, she looked around. Urara noticed, handed a stirring Isamu to Hikaru, and went to Kotoha.

"Is something wrong, Kotoha?" Urara asked.

As Kotoha explained what happened, Urara spots the Magi Lamp. As Smoky peeked out to see if the coast is clear, he sees Urara's angry gaze. Smoky floated his lamp back into her bag in a hurry. While Kotoha looked away, Urara took out her Magi Phone and made a new plate of sushi. Urara left when an extremely confused Kotoha sees the new plate. Urara then grabs her bag and yanks the Magi Lamp out. Looking to make sure no one on the 3/4 filled train can see she opened the lid, looking at Smoky.

"Smoky, how dare you take that nice girl's sushi?" Urara said in a furious whisper. Hikaru also showed his anger as Isamu finished waking up.

"It smelled good." Smoky said defensively. "Besides, how do you know she's nice? She might have morning breath or lizard skin."

Isamu laughed, until Urara gave him a stern look, a "Don't even think about saying that to Kotoha" look. She turned her gaze back to Smoky.

"That was no excuse." Urara said. "As punishment, you'll…"

Smoky never did get to hear what his punishment was, as the train's sudden and unexpected stop put Urara and Hikaru's minds on protecting their son. Kotoha's new tray of sushi went flying out of her hands. The train soon stopped. As everyone looked around trying to figure out what happened, Urara's Magi Phone rang. She answered it to hear Nai and Mea's voices.

"Urara-san, where are you?" said a panicked Nai.

"Where are you?" repeated an equally panicked Mea.

"On the train to my grandmother's. Why?" Urara said. Hikaru sat himself closer to hear better.

"Because Hades Beastman Cobra Snaku just escaped his stone imprisonment." the two vampire girls said in a hurry. Urara is confused, but turned fearful when she sees Hikaru's look of panicked recognition.

"Who is Snaku?" Urara asked her husband. The train car opening up answered her question. The Beastman stood there, looking like a cross between a body builder and a King Cobra. He looks around until he saw Hikaru. Kotoha realized that Snaku was looking towards the Ozu family.

"Sungel, you will pay for my imprisonment." Snaku said with a hiss, brandishing a huge fang as a sword.

Urara gripped her Magi Phone as Hikaru did the same to his Grip Phone and Kotoha her Shodo Phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jiruma, Jijiru, Magiine" Urara whispered, pointing her Magi Phone at Snaku. The jet of water knocked Snaku back. The other passengers didn't know what happened, but they knew well enough to just run. Kotoha made sure they were all gone and ran towards a tree to henshin when she is stopped by Urara.

"Kotoha, please take Isamu and run." Urara said, pushing Isamu into Kotoha's arms and running with Hikaru to where Snaku was getting up. Kotoha looked at them like they were nuts. She was torn between running with Isamu away or trying to stop Urara and Hikaru and destroying the cobra monster. She considered running with Isamu and let her teammates take care of Urara, Hikaru, and Snaku and started to run away, but a gut feeling told her that she may be on her own. She looked at the boy, clinging to her in fear. Kotoha was unwilling to trust him to anyone else… except for her Saru Origami, who was watching her from the train wreckage.

"Take Isamu to safety." Kotoha told the Origami. The Saru Origami grabbed a surprised Isamu and dragged him away.

"Please help my mama and papa, Shinken Yellow." Isamu yelled before he disappeared. Kotoha nodded, and then turned to go towards Snaku, Urara, and Hikaru.

Urara and Hikaru are getting beaten by Snaku. Snaku's bulk hid his speed, which he used to push Urara and Hikaru back. As they got back up, Kotoha tripped over them. Hikaru pushed her off and helped her and Urara up.

"Where's Isamu?" Urara asked panicked.

"He's fine." Kotoha said. "A friend took him."

"Then hide with your friend and Isamu, now." Hikaru commanded as he ran towards Snaku.

"No, you two should run." Kotoha argued. "I can handle it, you two can't."

"What makes you think you can handle this better than us?" Urara asked. Before Kotoha can answer, Snaku speaks up.

"All I want is Sungel. If you two woman interfere, you'll meet his fate." Snaku hissed, raising his fang/sword.

Realizing that they have no time to argue with each other, Kotoha, Urara, and Hikaru did what they did best.

"Ippitsu Sōjō!" Kotoha shouted, brushing her elemental Kanji, earth (土), in the air.

"Heavenly Saints, Grant me the use of Magic. Mahou Henshin, Maagi Magi Magiiro ." Urara said, dialing 106 and pointing her Magi Phone high.

"Tenkū Henshin. Goolu Golu Goludiiro." Hikaru said, punching his Change Magi Ticket with his Grip Phone and holding the card above his head.

Light glowed all around them, temporarily blinding Snaku. When the light died down and Snaku recovered, Kotoha, Urara, and Hikaru were replaced by Shinken Yellow, Magi Blue, and Magi Shine respectively. As they raised their weapons, they had a chance to look at each other. For a moment, none of them knew what to say. However, a twig snap alerted them that they have something more important to worry about.

"Land Slicer." Shinken Yellow shouted, using her weapon to slash at Snaku. He deflected it and kicked Shinken Yellow away.

"Luuma Goolu Gogika." Magi Shine shouted as he aimed the Magi Lamp Buster (Magi Lamp as a gun) at Snaku.

"Smoky Shining Attack." Smoky shouted as he is shot out of the lamp to attack Snaku. Snaku repelled Smoky into Magi Shine, knocking both down.

"Magi Magika." Magi Blue shouted, sending water jets towards Snaku. He acted like he had a warm shower. He send an energy attack that knocked Magi Blue down. He stepped down on Magi Blue's chest.

"No!" Magi Shine yelled, struggling to his feet.

Snaku kicked Magi Blue a foot away and held his sword to her throat. He faced Magi Shine.

"This one's your wife, isn't she, Sungel?" Snaku asked sinisterly. "Well, I can start my revenge by taking the one you love." Snaku raised his sword, ready to attack Magi Blue. As he goes to strike her, Magi Shine jumped over her, taking the slash. He de-henshined back into Hikaru and fell next to Magi Blue. Purple streaks appeared over his face.

"Hikaru!" Magi Blue shouted, kneeling over Hikaru's body. She de-henshined back into Urara, clearly showing her crying. The look of despair on Urara's face broke Shinken Yellow's heart. Catching Snaku out of the corner of her eye, she stepped between him and the couple. Snaku didn't get any closer.

"I'll allow my poison to do its work." Snaku hissed. "Blue Magician, you may have these last few hours with your husband. You'll die soon anyway." As Snaku walked away, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yellow Warrior…" he started, obviously talking to Shinken Yellow. "I don't know you." With that, Snaku walked towards the city, leaving a dying Hikaru, a grieving Urara, and a de-henshined and angry Kotoha.

"We can't get to you. Snaku put a barrier around the house and we can't break it." Kai said unhappily. "We'll keep trying and get there as soon as we can."

"Thank you Kai." Urara said quietly. She closed her Magi Phone and looked down, ready to cry. Hikaru, still lying down with Urara and Smoky kneeling on either side, weakly rubs her hand to lighten her worries a bit. Urara looked over to Kotoha, who is talking hurriedly on her Shodo Phone.

"How did the Gap Sensor not trigger?" Takeru said angrily, not at Kotoha but at himself for letting an Ayakashi get by.

"I don't think that was an Ayakashi." Kotoha said. "The Magiranger here say it was an Infershia monster."

"We'll get there as soon as we can, but you have to hold him off. We'll be there soon." And with that, Takeru hung up and was now, most likely Kotoha thought, rounding up the other Shinkenger to get here. Kotoha knew they weren't going to make it in time to save Hikaru. She looked over to Urara, Hikaru, and Smoky. Although she tried not to show it, Kotoha knew that her face told them that help won't be here. Urara started crying and rubbing Hikaru's hand.

"I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry." Urara said through sobs.

"This wasn't your fault." Hikaru said gently. "I should have been stronger when I sealed him in that statue." Hikaru coughed hard, then said "Tell Isamu I love him." It took all that Urara had to not completely break down.

"Urara, why don't we defeat Snaku?" Smoky asked. "That should break the poison's spell."

"No." Hikaru said. "He's dangerous even if we were all here. You can't go alone."

"She wouldn't be alone." Kotoha said, as she kneeled next to Urara. "I'll help her. It's my duty as a samurai to protect the happiness of families. Snaku will not get away with this."

Urara, Hikaru, and Smoky all smiled at this near stranger's kindness and determination. They decided silently that, no matter what happened later, Kotoha was a part of their family.


	3. Chapter 3

Snaku walked around the city, smashing building, cars, and attacking people.

"Yes, run, scream." Snaku hissed. "Your fear will make my revenge on Sungel even sweeter."

"You will not have your way." Urara shouted.

Snaku turned around to see not only Urara, but Kotoha too, standing behind him.

"Killing someone who is loved deeply by another is unforgivable." Kotoha shouted.

"My poison couldn't have finished its work already, so Sungel is still alive." Snaku hissed. "However, if you want to greet him in Hell, I will gladly send you there ahead of him."

"You're the one going to Hell!" Urara shouted. "Kotoha, ready?"

"Ready!" Kotoha said as both pull out their henshin devices.

"Ippitsu Sōjō!" Kotoha shouted, again brushing 土 in the air.

"Heavenly Saints, Grant me the use of Magic. Mahou Henshin, Maagi Magi Magiiro ." Urara said, doing the same hand motions as before.

After a brief blinding light, Kotoha and Urara were again Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue respectively.

"The Shaking Water Element! The Blue Magician, Magi Blue!"

"Shinken Yellow! Kotoha Hanaori!"

"My overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by the Providence:… Shinkenger! ... Go Forth!"

"We are… Super Sentai!" they both finished.

"I don't care if you're a passing through Kamen Rider." Snaku hissed. "You will die all the same." he finished by running towards them.

Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue slashed at Snaku with their respective swords. The two on one attack affected Snaku and he was slower recovering. Slow enough for Shinken Yellow to land a kick on him. Magi Blue punched and slashed at Snaku repeatedly, almost animal like. She threw him over her head away. Snaku struggled to get up as Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue meet back up.

"Spiral Sword Attack" shouted Shinken Yellow as she spun the Saru Disk on her Shinken Maru.

"Jii Magika!" shouted Magi Blue as she dialed 87 on her Magi Phone.

Both their attacks leave the weapons and hit Snaku square on, causing a huge explosion. Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue jump and high five each other, happy. Magi Blue especially, since Infershia needed a spell to grow, something none of the magicians would do. At least, she thought he needed a spell.

"Damn you, cursed magician and samurai." Snaku hissed as he struggled up. He took his fang/sword and dug it deep into his body. As soon as he did this, he grew to giant sized. His sword disappeared, but his hands turned into huge blades and he grew many spikes.

Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue both went weak in the knees. Snaku would be tough even if each of their own teams were with them, with their own mecha combined. Now, they only had each other and it was almost a given that Shinken Yellow's Origami and Magi Blue's Majin form can't combine, and that was considering Shinken Yellow even had her Origami.

"Mama! Kotoha!" a young boy shouted. Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue turn to see it was Isamu, holding the Saru Origami.

"Isamu." Shinken Yellow said, running to the nervous boy with Magi Blue. "I need that back, please." As Isamu obeyed, Shinken Yellow turned to Magi Blue. "If you know a spell for teleportation, now may be a good time to use it."

Magi Blue nodded and faced Isamu. As she saw his fear grow, Magi Blue hugged her son. "I'll be okay. Mama and Papa love you." With that, Magi Blue teleported a more at ease Isamu to where Smoky and Hikaru were at. She then turned to Shinken Yellow.

"You don't have to do this." Magi Blue said.

"I know." Shinken Yellow said, taking out her Shodo Phone. "Origami Big Transformation!" she said as she wrote "big" (大) on the Saru Origami. It grew to giant size and immediately attacked Snaku when Shinken Yellow jumped in.

"Maagi Magi Magika!" shouted Magi Blue. She turned into a mermaid mecha, her Majin form Magi Mermaid. She joined Shinken Yellow and the Saru Origami.

The fight doesn't go well. Both the Sentai heroines fight valiantly, but both are knocked down by Snaku. Magi Mermaid is the first to recover. She does a flying kick and punch to Snaku, but he is barely fazed as he threw Magi Mermaid over his head away, like she did earlier. The Shinken Yellow-controlled Saru Origami then jumped and pummeled Snaku, which only succeeds in Snaku using a blade hand to slash at it, sending the yellow mecha flying back. Snaku laughs.

"Yellow fool." Snaku hissed. "You would've been better off walking away and pretending you never met these magicians."

Magi Mermaid heard this as she put herself between the cobra monster and monkey mecha and its yellow pilot.

"Kotoha, get out, please." Magi Mermaid pleaded.

"You can't defeat him alone. You'll die." Shinken Yellow said.

"It's not fair for you to risk your life for my family." Magi Mermaid pleaded. "Please run and come back when your team and my family come."

"No!" Shinken Yellow said. "Your family needs you. It's my duty to protect every family's happiness, especially a fellow Super Sentai warrior's. We'll fight Snaku together."

Both female Warriors are touched by the other's willingness to sacrifice themself. They turned to faced Snaku, who raised his hand blades to finish off the two. Just then, a bright energy shield emanated from the two mecha, knocking Snaku back.

"What was that?" asked a surprised Shinken Yellow.

"The magic." Magi Mermaid explained. "It responded to our courage. Kotoha, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Shinken Yellow said.

"Maagi Jiruma Magi Jinga!" Magi Mermaid shouted. Normally, that would combine her and her siblings into Magi King. Now, the spell took her and the Saru Origami in a glow. When the glow disappeared, the two were gone. In their place, a single mecha stood. It looked like Magi Mermaid, but it was blue with yellow stripes. Its arms were those of Saru Origami and its head wore a samurai helmet. Its chest was blue with the kanji for earth (土) as yellow. Thus, Samurai Magi Mermaid was born.

Inside, the back curtain and control stands from Shinken Oh were there with the chess floor and chess piece seats/stands of Magi King. Both Magi Blue and Shinken Yellow were in the chess pieces seats behind the Shinken Oh stands; Shinken Yellow using her Shinken Maru as a control stick while Magi Blue was using her Magi Stick.

"So this is how magic feels." Shinken Yellow said in awe.

"Yep." Magi Blue said, noting how close Shinken Yellow's enthusiasm matched Isamu's when she told him they would end up in the town the Shinkenger were spotted. The two Warriors turned to face Snaku, who was charging at them.

Samurai Magi Mermaid slashed at Snaku, knocking him into the street. It stomped on Snaku and kicked him around.

"Blue Splash!" Magi Blue shouted. At her command, Samurai Magi Mermaid a tidal wave smashed into Snaku, knocking him head over hills.

"Monkey Spin!" shouted Shinken Yellow. Samurai Magi Mermaid ran at Snaku like a monkey, jumped up, and pummeled Snaku. Snaku is struggling to stand as Magi Blue and Shinken Yellow prepare their final attack.

"Magical Water Samurai Dust Final." shouted both of them. A dust storm and rain storm come together and swarmed around Snaku, lifting him into the air. As he fell, Samurai Magi Mermaid jumped up. With one arm glowing blue and one glowing yellow, it used both arms to slash Snaku. As Samurai Magi Mermaid touched back down, Snaku fell down too, exploding as he touched the ground.

Samurai Magi Mermaid changed back into Magi Blue and Shinken Yellow, who then hug each other and celebrated. They soon grab each other's hands.

"Thank you, for everything." Magi Blue said.

"You seemed like a happy family. I wanted to protect that." Shinken Yellow said. Though neither could see through the other's helmet, each can tell that the other was beaming.

The moment was broken when hoof beats and jets were heard. Realizing what they meant, Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue turned towards the sounds. They saw five horsemen and six people riding what, at least to Shinken Yellow, looked like rocket brooms. All eleven jumped of their transportation. The horsemen were the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and the "rocket broom" people (Shinken Yellow would soon learn they were Sky Hokies) were the Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Depending on what team they were on, their Shinken Maru or Magi Sticks (Wol Sabre in Wolzard Fire's case) were drawn. Shinken Red (Takeru) and Magi Red (Kai) ran up to the girls.

"Where's Snaku?" Kai shouted, with an anger that would've scared Snaku if he was still around.

"Took the words from my mouth." Shinken Red said, with the same anger.

"He's dead." Shinken Yellow and Magi Blue said in unison.

The assembled Sentai Warriors (Shinken Red, Blue, Pink, Green, Gold and Magi Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Magi Mother, Wolzard Fire) lowered their weapons, surprised at the turn of events.

"Checkmate." said Magi Red, at a loss of what else to say.

"Um… yes, this brings this act to a close." Shinken Red finished.

(Author's note: Not yet.)


	4. Chapter 4

Both teams, now de-henshined, run to the spot in the woods where Hikaru and Smoky were left and where Isamu was transported to earlier. Urara and Kotoha led the way, with Urara understandably out-running Kotoha. She was so single-minded on getting to her husband and son that she didn't see the cat genie she passed.

"Urara!" Smoky yelled.

By the time Urara realized this, Kotoha also realized Smoky was there. It's harder to miss a cat genie when you run full force into him. By the time Urara came back, Kotoha and Smoky were helped up by Makito and Mako, with the others catching up.

"Smoky, Kotoha, are you okay?" Urara asked, having enough of people she cared about getting hurt for one day. When Kotoha and Smoky nodded that they weren't _permanently_ hurt (with Smoky calling Kotoha a klutz, earning a smack and death stare from Mako), Urara asked Smoky "Why aren't you with Hikaru and Isamu? Did I even get Isamu to you?" she added in a panic.

"Oh, he made it alright. Couldn't get him to shut up about the yellow samurai". Smoky said, giving the vibe he really wish they hadn't met Kotoha. "I'm here because I am with them. Master didn't want Isamu near the train, so when he got better…

"He's okay?" asked all the Magiranger plus Kotoha. (The Shinkenger would've been concerned too but Kotoha, in her haste, didn't give much details about what had happen. They didn't even know which two Magiranger she was with).

"Yes, I'm fine." Hikaru said as he walked towards the group, weakly but with the air of grace he always has. Holding his hand was Isamu, looking like he just had a fun adventure, probably not knowing the full extent of the crisis. Urara, painfully aware of what happened, ran to her family, lifting Isamu to hug him and Hikaru together. Smoky and the other Magiranger, their family, joined too while the Shinkenger watch smiling. Only one of them knew what happened, but they all recognized a family who got through a crisis. As the Magiranger's hug broke, Urara, still carrying Isamu, and Hikaru walked towards Kotoha.

"Thank you Kotoha, for everything." Urara said.

"You would've done the same if I needed it." Kotoha said.

The other Magiranger also walked to Kotoha and thanked her, while grasping her hands and hugging her, with Houka's hug nearly suffocating Kotoha. All were calling her an honorary Ozu member from then on. Kotoha was touched by their appreciation and could barely contain her emotions, having to wipe happy tears from her eyes. The mother, Miyuki rubbed Kotoha's shoulder, showing she understood. Hikaru and Urara soon got back to Kotoha.

"If there's anything we can do, please let us know." Hikaru asked.

"No, thank you." Kotoha said, bowing her head in respect. "I just need to find a new train to Kyoto."

Urara and Hikaru's smiles told Kotoha that they had a plan for that.

"Do you have your underwear and socks packed?" asked Genta jokingly.

"Yes. Thank you." Kotoha said rolling her eyes. She turned to Mako and Houka, who were holding Isamu, who then handed the ecstatic boy to Kotoha. The other Shinkenger smiled at meeting one of their biggest fans, and Mako appreciated his marriage proposal. She turned him down, as did Kotoha, but that did nothing to dampen his enthusiasm (they let him down gently). Although he didn't want to leave the Shinkenger or his family, he allowed Kotoha to carry them on the massive train that would finish their trip to Kyoto… the Magical Train Travelion Express, with her friends and his family waving goodbye and well wishes. She boarded and headed to the cockpit, where Hikaru and Smoky were getting ready. Urara was watching.

"Why couldn't we just find another train for us and the yellow samurai?" Smoky whined, getting his coal ready to shovel.

"Because she deserves a complete train trip and you still owe her for taking her sushi." Urara said sharply.

"Smoky didn't take my sushi." Kotoha said. "I would've known if he took it."

The sharp looks from Urara, Hikaru, and Isamu ("Should've known with parents like his." Smoky muttered), the cat genie demonstrated how he can move around in his lamp and take food without anyone knowing.

"Oh, you could've just asked." Kotoha said without thinking.

"Yeah, then you would've peed your pants and die of heart shock or henshin and cut me into many little Smokys." Smoky said.

Kotoha decided he was right. Cat genies, along with real magicians, were something even the Shinkenger didn't deal with often.

Urara was reading while Travelion chugged along. Her mind soon wandered to what had happened that day and she kept herself from bursting into tears. She promised herself never take her family for granted (not that she ever did). She closed her book and tried to get the bad memories and the feelings they brought out of her mind. She then got a look at the seat across from her, which brought her spirits way up. On the seat were Kotoha and Isamu, cuddled together and sleeping. Urara smiled, thankful for Kotoha's help and her gentleness. With that, Urara settled down and fell asleep herself, as Travelion traveled into the night.

_**The End**_


End file.
